Lost
by Minute Maid Apple Juice
Summary: Sometimes a person needs the strength that comes from giving something away.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. 'Nough said. 


	2. Missing

Jack Sparrow sauntered up to the large building before him in the drunken sober manner in which he lived, day after day. He had just gotten back from one of Norrington's "little projects" that had ended up taking him a couple months to complete. How he loathed that man. Jack had long since made an agreement with Commodore Norrington to do odd jobs for the Crown that were somewhat illegal and Norrington would overlook any pirating, nothing too serious, that Jack, and those who sailed under his colors, did. It was a good deal, but Jack did miss those midnight raids on random towns.  
  
As soon as he took one step on the Turner/Swann estate, Jack knew something was amiss. He continued, with caution, his walk up to the front door. He knocked once and the door instantly swung open. Clutching the doorknob inside the mansion, was Mrs. Turner, and she was a mess.  
  
That was putting it mildly.  
  
Her hair, which was usually neatly piled on top of her head, hung loose in a tangled mess of brown and gold. Her dress was fancy enough, but was wrinkled beyond all belief. Her face was without makeup and she had been obviously crying.  
  
"What's wrong, luv?" Jack asked silently analyzing the situation.  
  
"She's gone, Jack!" Elizabeth sobbed.  
  
"Who's gone?"  
  
"Katrina." Will Turner, Elizabeth's husband, answered as he grabbed his wife by the shoulders, trying to calm her down. "The royal navy has been searching for her for weeks with no luck. We've tried to contact you, but that obviously hasn't worked."  
  
"When was she taken?" Jack asked, suddenly alarmed.  
  
"Maybe it's best you come inside, old friend."  
  
Jack knew that tone. It would be valuable news to know that Will and Elizabeth's only child was out on the open seas. If she wasn't already in the wrong hands, it could be a very powerful tool. You never know who could be listening.  
  
Elizabeth walked ahead of the two men into the front room just right of the entry hall. She sat in a chair while Will and Jack sat on the sofa facing Elizabeth.  
  
"It was about a week ago." Will started darkly, his eyes appearing to be hollow. "We were out by the docks helping repair ships," Will's face brightened for only a moment. Jack knew how much of Will's passion for his trade had passed down to Katrina. "A man asked if Katrina and my apprentice, Joe, could come aboard his ship and help him with his mast. I shouldn't have let them go, but I did and it wasn't until Joe, who was drenched from head to toe, told me the ship had gone."  
  
Elizabeth looked down pretending to be interested in the carpet so that neither men saw her tears.  
  
"We have no clue who that man is, who he works for, or what he wants." Will ended.  
  
"Then I shouldn't be here." Jack said getting up, "When I come back, lil' Kitty will come back with me."  
  
Elizabeth stood up and hugged her friend with all the might she possessed.  
  
"You're gettin' too skinny, luv, but I do like what you've done with your hair." Jack murmured in her ear.  
  
She pulled away with a small, sad smile on her face. She bid him farewell and a safe journey.  
  
"I'm sorry about dropping this on you. You've only just arrived." Will apologized as he ushered Jack to the front door.  
  
"No worries, mate. You know I would do anything to protect you and your family. I'll bring Kitty home. I'm just worried about 'Liz, back there."  
  
"She's been like this ever since we found out. Barely eaten, hasn't been out of the house, she rarely leaves our room."  
  
"I'll bring her back, Will." Jack said placing a hand on Will's shoulder, "You can count on that."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Katrina heard the sounds of battle on the decks above her. She struggled against the chains that bound her hands above her head and the ones that shackled her feet to the wall behind her. She strained to hear what was going on above her, but from what she could tell, the other side was winning.  
  
The door to her prison suddenly burst open and the ship's captain, Lictor, burst in; blood splattered on his shirt with a bloody dagger in hand. He snarled and laughed as a mad man would and stepped towards her.  
  
"Don' worry swee'hear'. Papa isn' goin' t' hurt you."  
  
She thrashed harder against her chains trying to break free, only to have Lictor laugh harder at her.  
  
"I'm goin' t' enjoy th's." he growled.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot made the captain fall, face first, to the ground, the knife still clutched in his hand. Katrina just barely caught a glimpse at the bullet hole in the back of his head.  
  
The man holding the smoking gun walked around the reeking dead man and up to Katrina. The man, who only looked to be a couple years older, was a hand's length taller than her and had pitch black, shoulder length hair; his eyes as dark as sin. His skin was the color of tea mixed with cream although it had been clearly been darkened by the sun. His white cotton shirt and black pants and seen better days, but his knee high, leather boots and his red commander's coat seem new, with the exception of the fresh blood stains. He obviously hadn't expected to see her.  
  
"Well, aren't you a surprise?" His voice seemed to be almost musical. There was nothing fearsome about him at all.  
  
She met his gaze still aware of where his gun was. He chuckled to himself as he continued to walk up to her.  
  
"Is the ship sinking?" She asked, summoning up the last bit of her strength.  
  
"Not yet." He stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Am I to go with it?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Before Katrina could blink, the man leaned in and pounded his lips against hers. He quickly pulled away from her and gave her a devilish wink.  
  
"Just incase we don't make it out alive."  
  
She glared daggers at him, which made his smile bigger.  
  
He leaned in a kissed her again.  
  
"Better safe than sorry."  
  
He put his gun away and unsheathed his sward. He cut her chains lose in two swift blows and grabbed her arm, pulling her with him. She nearly fell no having any support, but he kept her steady.  
  
"Time to go." He grunted.  
  
He pulled her up to the main deck where the bright light of the sun blinded her. Her vision adjusted and she almost wished it hadn't . Dead men were on the wooden deck wasting away in their own pools of blood. The man, still holding onto her, hacked down the few remaining pirates who tried to grab at them. The battle was as good as over.  
  
They reached the side of the ship and the man helped her step up on the ship's railing.  
  
"Hold onto me real tight, luv." He instructed and Katrina reluctantly obeyed without protest.  
  
He grabbed onto a rope and swung them both over to his own ship. Katrina noted that other men, pirates, were doing the same as well, only instead of another person they carried items over with them. As soon as her feet touched ground she let go and backed away from her "savior".  
  
"Looks like we made it. All we have to do now is wait for the rest of my crew to...."  
  
Katrina interrupted him by slapping her hand across his face.  
  
"That was for kissing me!" She slapped him again, "Twice!"  
  
The man rubbed the spot where her hand made contact with his face, and without skipping a beat he said, "You're brave, girl, I'll give you that much. But now that we are on my ship and under my rules, you'd be best to keep your flapping mouth under control and keep your 'pretty little hands' to yourself."  
  
"I could say the same for you."  
  
The men who had taken interest in their little argument let out roar of laughter. They knew how their captain got with women.  
  
"Now hear this...." Before the man got the chance to finish his sentence, a woman stepped in.  
  
She had waist long black hair and deep brown eyes. She held a strong resemblance to the man who was yelling at Katrina and the woman was wearing brown trousers and a loose white shirt.  
  
"I've heard enough!" She snapped at the man, "You leave her alone. Can't you see the state that this poor girl is in? You leave her to me and I don't want to hear a single peep out of you!" The woman turned to Katrina and, in a nice tone, said "Come with me, lass."  
  
Giving one last glare at the man, Katrina cautiously fallowed the woman. The woman led her into a rather large room for a ship and sat Katrina down on a very simple, but very soft bed.  
  
"Here." The woman said handing her a bowl of water and a rag. The woman took another rag herself and they both got to work on trying to wash away the dirt and blood stains on Katrina's skin.  
  
The woman was the first to start a conversation.  
  
"I'm Elle. That man back there was my brother. We call him Captain."  
  
"Doesn't he have a name?"  
  
"He does, but that's for me to know and you to find out. What's your name, lass?"  
  
"Sarah." Katrina lied.  
  
"Pretty name. How'd you come to be on that ship?"  
  
"I was helping repair ships on the docks with my father and a man asked me to help him with his ship and the others jumped me and locked me up in the lower levels of the ship."  
  
"How awful."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment and Elle gave Katrina a hairbrush.  
  
"What do you plan to do you plan to do with me?" Katrina asked. The woman was a complete stranger, but she seemed nice enough.  
  
"Where do you live, luv?"  
  
"Port Royal."  
  
"Then we're going to Port Royal."  
  
"You're taking me home?"  
  
"Why wouldn't we? I'll go tell Captain. Here's one of my old dresses you can change into while I'm gone. I'll bring a pallet in here for you to sleep on." Seeing the astonished look on Katrina's face, Elle added, "Don't worry, Sarah. The worst of it is over. You're safe with us."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Katrina woke up in the middle of the night and tried to hurry, as noiselessly as possible, out of the room and onto the main deck. She ran to railing and all the events of the day came up as she heaved it out into the ocean.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd loose it. You're a tough one."  
  
"Captain" handed her his handkerchief and she whipped her mouth clean with it.  
  
"I suppose you don't want this back, then?" she asked half joking, half serious.  
  
The man laughed and looked her over.  
  
She was shorter that him, but still pretty tall. In the moonlight, her layered, brownish gold hair seemed to be a bit darker than it had seemed before. It also was brushed and pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. He recognized the dress that she was wearing, but the loose, light brown dress looked better on her than it did on Elle. He wondered what had happened to the red dress she had been wearing before.  
  
Hazel eyes met brown as Katrina tilted her head, waiting for a reply.  
  
"The handkerchief?" she asked in an almost too patent tone.  
  
"Consider it a gift."  
  
She made a face and neatly folded it on the rail.  
  
"I've seen battles before, but not for a long time."  
  
"It's not pretty work, but it had to be done. Elle told me what happened."  
  
Katrina broke away from his gaze and looked out into the ocean.  
  
"I shouldn't have gone on board without my father. It was very stupid of me."  
  
"It could have happened to any one." Sensing that the conversation was over, he asked, "So you're from Port Royal?"  
  
"Yes. Elle said that you'd take me back."  
  
"Ay, she did. Where in Port Royal? You said your father was a handyman."  
  
"Yes, and I am a maid." She lied. "Captain" seemed alright, but her father taught her to be careful.  
  
"A maid? For who? The Norringtons?"  
  
"Oh heavens no!"  
  
They both laughed at that.  
  
"How do you know the Norringtons?" Katrina asked, intrigued.  
  
"Business." He said shortly, " But if not the Norringtons, who do you work for?"  
  
"The Turners."  
  
Something in the captain's expression changed.  
  
"The Turners?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Before he could ask anything else someone yelled, "Oy, Capt'n! Look starboard. There's a crown ship!"  
  
"Captain" and Katrina both rushed over to the other side of the ship to look.  
  
"Why would they be way out here?" the captain asked to himself. He ordered the men who were awake for night duty to raise the flag.  
  
Katrina watched as the familiar looking flag rose up to the sky.  
  
"You sail under Jack Sparrow's colors?" She asked, surprised.  
  
"Sharp as a steel blade, you are."  
  
Katrina glared at him. He tried again.  
  
"Ay, we do. We're raising the flag so they don't shoot us down."  
  
They both stood silently for a while, looking at the ship.  
  
"You really should go back to bed. You need to regain your strength and if you can help build a ship, than you could certainly help run it. We could you if you're as handy as you claim to be."  
  
Katrina nodded and headed back to Elle's room at a slow pace. There was something odd about the captain; Elle too, now that she thought of it. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She slipped into her pallet trying not to think about it. She was going home, and that was all that mattered.  
  
A/N: Wow, this was a pretty long chapter, for me anyway. This is my first "Pirates" fic, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Found

A week quickly passed. Katrina was sent to work with the rest of the men, and much to she surprise, she enjoyed it. She scrubbed the deck, loosened knots that were in ropes, she helped patch holes that were in some of the sails, and Captain even let her keep watch one night. She slowly began to make friends with the rest of the crew members and Elle. Every night Katrina and Captain met for their late talks, seeing Crown ships every now and then.  
  
"What do you think they're doing way out here?" Captain asked, turning to face Katrina.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea." She replied not meeting his gaze. Instead she stared at the ships. Was her father on one of them?  
  
"Something must be wrong, then." He said glancing back out at the sea.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"We've been seeing them every day for the past week. We were pretty far away from any of their docks."  
  
"So, what do you think the problem is then?"  
  
He looked down at the railing, "I don't know."  
  
"I best be going to bed now."  
  
"Right."  
  
Captain stepped to the side to let her pass, but he unwittingly stepped in front of the path Katrina was going to take. She bumped into him.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled, laughing a bit.  
  
"It's alright." She replied blushing.  
  
Captain stepped to the side again, only to have the same thing happened. After about three more tires later, Katrina made her way passed Captain and looked back over her shoulder smiling. He flashed her a devilish grin and waved. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Katrina woke up in the morning Elle wasn't there, as usual. She quickly dressed in a deep blue, cotton dress, and left the room with out even brushing her hair. She let it hang loose today. She stepped up on the main deck and instantly realized something was different. Men stood shoulder to shoulder on deck, and she had to stand on her toes to see what was going on.  
  
A Crown ship was attached to this one by wooden planks and several men in uniform began to over. Their leader was a man with long, shaggy, black hair braided and beaded in several places. His red bandana helped in tidying up the mess. He wore new black breeches and a loose white shirt topped with a red vest. He wore knee high boots and his sword and pistol hung from his belts. Katrina instantly recognized him and began trying to push her way through the crowd, which proved to be harder than it looked.  
  
As she tried to get closer, she heard a bit of the conversation that was going on.  
  
"What brings you here?" That was Captain.  
  
"Unfortunately, bad news." Jack Sparrow said not trying to lower his voice. This was something for the whole ship to hear.  
  
"As I've suspected."  
  
"What is it?" A new voice, Elle's voice, asked.  
  
"Katrina Turner has been kidnapped."  
  
"What? When?" Captain asked, in a panicked tone.  
  
Before Jack could answer, Katrina had made it up to the front of the crowd.  
  
"Jack!" she yelled, so happy to see him.  
  
"Kitty?!"  
  
She ran up to him and hugged him, and he hugged her back.  
  
"You parents have been so worried, luv." He whispered in her ear, "Especially your mother."  
  
"Sarah?" Elle asked, stepping forward.  
  
"I'm sorry, Elle." Katrina apologized, pulling away from Jack, "I didn't mean to lie. I just didn't know who I could trust."  
  
"You're Katrina?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, shoot!"  
  
Katrina was a little taken back by Elle's sudden outburst.  
  
"Kat, it's me, Eleanne. Eleanne Sparrow."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Ay."  
  
The two hugged.  
  
"And to think, after all this time, we had no clue!" Katrina stepped back and turned to Captain, "Matt?" she asked, using his real name.  
  
He slowly nodded, suddenly feeling awkward around her.  
  
"Miss Turner!" A low, all too familiar voice sounded from behind.  
  
"Commodore Norrington." She said doing a wobbled, but still elegant, curtsey.  
  
"We've found you at last. Your parents will be most relieved." He turned to Matt, "Thank you Mr. Sparrow, we'll take it from here." Directing his attention back to Katrina he held out his arm which Katrina accepted, "You had us all worried. Christopher had been left in charge back in Port Royal and I know he'll be very happy upon your return."  
  
Norrington kept on talking and Katrina began to tune it out. She looked over her shoulder as she was being ushered to the Crown's ship. She found herself looking into Matt's eyes and she quickly broke eye contact when Norrington realized she wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Come, come Miss. Turner. We must get you home as quickly and safely as possible."  
  
Jack watched the two board the ship and turned to face his children.  
  
"Your mother is out there on a ship, she can't be less then a day away. I want you to find her and tell her that Katrina has been found. She'll know what to do from there. Then find as many navy ships as you can find in the next few days and tell them to spread the news. I want you to come back to Port Royal as soon as you do all of that, savvy?"  
  
"Ay." Matt answered, somewhat in a daze.  
  
"I need to go back with Kitty because I don't think she can fend off Norrington alone. I'll be at the Turner's estate. I'll see you two kids later."  
  
He gave them both a pat on the arm and went to address the crew.  
  
"See you in The Port you scallywags!"  
  
The men gave an approving yell and Jack headed back to Norrington's ship.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth sat in a chair in the library staring into the fireplace. The heat of the fire made the air in the room thick, but she didn't seem to notice. She sighed deeply as a knock sounded at the front door. She didn't move, knowing Will would get it. She continued to stare into the flames and with in a few minutes a knock came at the library's closed door.  
  
"I wish not to be disturbed, Will."  
  
The door opened anyway.  
  
Elizabeth stood, "I said that I....."  
  
She stopped speaking when she saw Jack and Will standing in the door frame.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
The two men stepped aside to let the travel worn Katrina into the room.  
  
Elizabeth ran to her daughter, the two of them crying.  
  
Will watched the reunion for a moment and then turned to Jack.  
  
"Thank you." He said putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.  
  
"I never break my promises, mate. I am, after all, a man of my word."  
  
The two men smiled at the inside joke and Will went to his wife's side and began hugging his daughter.  
  
Jack silently watched, wondering how his own family was doing. He wondered how Anamaria was doing. He hadn't seen her in several weeks, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he missed his wife terribly. His Mathew and Eleanne would arrive here shortly and hopefully Ana wouldn't be away too long. Jack was ready to take a break and he was sure his family wouldn't argue.  
  
All Jack had to do now was wait. 


End file.
